An Uchiha’s Affair
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: Uchiha Mikoto, the wife of Uchiha Fugaka, is caught off guard and endeavors herself into a secret affair. One that may cost her... everything.
1. Sowing the Seeds

A wife is expected to care for her family. No hesitation. No thought. No questions. That is what Mikoto Uchiha dealt with everyday. A husband who paid her no mind beside the birth of their children. Even then, he expected perfect prodigies that would accelerate early.

Their first child, Uchiha Itachi, was everything that her husband wanted. Smart, efficient, successful. Three traits that made the Uchiha stand out amongst assignments, and cemented their status in the village. Then, their second-born was born. Uchiha Sasuke, she loved both of her kids to death. But, Fuguka expected the same, if not, more skill from Sasuke. Pushing him to surpass his brother and every inch that was not passed Itachi was deemed failure.

This was the everyday life for Mikoto. A housewife that cleaned and took her care of the children. Nothing outside of that existed, other than the time she would hang out with Kushina. Which, in all honesty, is few and far between with the birth of her son, Uzumaki Naruto.

Nonetheless, she continued her daily routine. Prepare Itachi for the academy, prepare Sasuke for training with his father, go out to the village's market, and return home. This cycle was mainly unchanged until she met him.

A white-haired shinobi distinct grey eyes that peered through her soul. He captured her attention with just looks alone, but she wanted to know more. Hoping that he would be there the next time she goes to the market.

Starting her daily routine, Mikoto stretches and turns over to her companion's side of the bed. Noticing that it was empty, " He is already gone as usual." The matriarch garments herself with the standard Uchiha attire before leaving the room.

"First things first, prepare Itachi." Walking to his room before knocking, "Are you up Itachi?"

"Yes, mother." His reply is swift accompanied with the rustling of clothing. Mikoto sighs softly knowing Itachi did not need her anymore. "Have a good day on your way out and your lunch is on the counter."

"Now Sasuke." Knocking on her younger son's door before entering quietly. "It is time to wake up Sasuke your father will be expecting you soon."

" Five more minutes..." His sleepy reply made her smile. Even after her husband's training with him, he still is her baby. But, to keep Fuguka from reprehending her and Sasuke she needed him to wake up. "I am sorry, son." Pinching his ear, Sasuke jolts awake from the shock of pain. "What was that for mom?"

"I needed you to wake up and now you are. So, go get dressed and meet your father." Mikoto's tone left no room for argument, as Sasuke gets dressed for the training session. Closing the door for her son, she smiles internally. She was almost done and could be off to see that stranger. He appeared to be enigmatic and asocial. More so different than the average shinobi, and she wanted to know more.

Mikoto begins to tidy their home, dusting and renewing its old charm. Along with opening windows to breath in fresh air and natural light. The Uchiha home now vitalized for the time being. She did not enjoy being a housewife, or maid, as some would call it. Her days of being a shinobi are few and far between. Nonetheless, it is time for her to visit the market and find the stranger she is so infatuated with.

Otsutsuki Avarice, leans against a vendor reading a book. His mind elsewhere on the woman, an Uchiha, by the looks of her. She stared at him far too long for him not to notice her interest in him. Black eyes filled with loneliness, curiosity, and hope if he would dare say it. He did not mind her looks as well, but the chances of him seeing her once again are quite slim.

Stowing away the thoughts, he delves back into the novel. "A tragedy, I must say."

Konoha's market square is bustling with many different vendors, civilians and shinobi alike, and various wares littering the market. This is a common site for Mikoto, but today is different. She is not here to shop, but to find this enigmatic man.

"Where could he be?" Scanning the crowds for a white-haired shinobi should be easier said than done. However, that is far the truth as it is mid-day in a busy village. "Hm. This is hopeless," Mikoto sighs and questions her own sanity. Chasing a man you do not even know, and for what? To say hello? Or, nice to meet you? The plan was solid in her head, but now that she is executing it not so much.

Aimlessly walking she bumps into a figure, " Oh, I am so sorry. I wa-" Looking up to the person she has collided with and eyes open albeit lightly. It is him, the stranger she was hunting in this busy market. To think all it took was an accidental collision and aimlessly walking.

Mikoto checks the stranger out in detail this time. Shaggy white hair , grey eyes that she wanted to gaze forever, lean figure that gave hints to his training regime, and baggy black outfit that hid his muscle. "Handsome." To describe him in one word.

"It is fine," Avarice said trying to defuse the situation. On the inside, however, he is unsettled. "I can not believe she knocked over my previous novel."

While helping the woman get to her feet, he checked her out. Slim figure, slight curves, pale skin, overall a good looking woman.

"I seen you staring at me yesterday, longer than a normal person would. Especially for the Uchiha Matriarch no less. Did you need something, or were you just curious about how I looked?"

Red ting highlighted her cheeks, similar to her best-friend, Kushina. "I-I... Well, I just thought you looked interesting. As I have never seen you in the village before, so yeah."

The man's deadpan's fade said it all. "What is the real reason you are trying to find me?"

"I just want someone to speak with. Hangout, party, and just basic things that I do not get to enjoy anymore. My friends are married with kids as well, so I am all alone. Left to the household duties of a wife, motherly duties to s kids that do not need me anymore, and husband who only needed me for child bearing..." Her voice began to crack as she explained her situation to the stranger.

The mask she has worn for so long finally brought to light. A shadow of her former-self, and empty shell of who she used to be.

"What's your name, Uchiha?"

"Mikoto."

"Your highness, huh. A fitting name for the Uchiha Matriarch."

"Well Mikoto since you tracked me down. We should have lunch, my treat." Avarice offered to the woman.

"I accept. But, what is your name? It would be rude of me to keep calling you stranger than your actual name." The woman politely suggests to the stranger.

"Otsutsuki Avarice." He promptly responds as he dust himself off and think of what they should eat.

"That does not sound from around he-" Before Mikoto could continue he interjects, " It is foreign. Do not waste your time pondering on it, but it essentially means greed in my home land."

"Lets go eat, shall we?" Avarice turns the conversation a different route, then heads towards the nearest restaurant.

Mikoto follows behind him. Interested in the unique man and how he treats her like a common shinobi. "What an interesting man. He is nothing like Fuguka."

A/N: Something a little different than what I usually write. But, so far I have a growing interest in Mikoto Uchiha. The next chapter will be out tomorrow, and any thoughts are appreciated.


	2. Faithful

The unlikely duo spent an unhealthily amount of time together. Learning about each other's personality, ideas, and small bits of their past. Never digressing into their past or how they ended up here. Embracing what life has given them for this brief moment. The shadow of war over-looming, destroying families, relationships, and future all alike.

Mikoto savored the time she spends with Avarice. His sarcastic wits and banner made him quite the companion. Her husband never entertained foolishness, nor humor after he became the clan head. Strictly business within the clan, nothing else.

"You know Mikoto, one day, if your husband finds about our "meetings" then he will not leave you idle. Forcing you to stay home. And never have to go outside the compound without supervision." Avarice calmly notes, his mind elsewhere.

"He won't find out anything because we are just chatting for now." Her subtle, but seductive tone alluring Avarice into what will soon happen.

"I guess you are right. Sometimes I worry about what could happen you." Cusping Mikoto's hand softly and gently massaging the joints.

His secret woman rests her head on the man's shoulder, content with her position. The comfort he gives her just warms her heart, as if she was in her younger days.

"I will be fine, Avi. These forest clearings are usually empty and we our alone. It is not like you to worry so much, so relax." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, in which tints his face red.

"Someone is not use to affection?" Mikoto giggles at his embarrassment.

"I will have you know that affection and intimacy are my specialities." Mumbling his claim to the giggling Uchiha.

" Show me how intimate you are then my rice cake." Mikoto whispers into his ear, with desire dripping through her tone and cold breath ticking his neck.

Lips connect in a moment of passion, sparks of electricity bounce and connect between the two. Each movement coordinated to efficiently remove the clothing, all while keeping the adrenaline filled passion.

Mikoto's hands measure and stroke the defined form of Avarice's muscled body. Marveling his body as if it was a Roman statue that needed worship

Avarice trails her curves teasing the sensitive Uchiha. Gaining an acknowledgement moan from the older woman, before he grazes over her lingerie.

"A special surprise just for you, Av-." She is cut off when he fingers her pussy. Finger by finger, filling her hole as she lightly grinds on his fingers.

"Ahh! Yess." Increasing her intensity Mikoto rolls and grinds her hips on his fingers, each flicking her g-spot and walls as she moans out. Nails digging into the tree behind and body motion capturing the pleasure.

"You can not be too loud or someone will found us, Mikoto." Kissing her pale neck with warm lips that leave faint red marks, each a distinctive from the last.

Mikoto feels her walls tighten up as his fingers worked in and out of her. Driving her mad with the absolute teasing and pleasing of each individual finger. She never had a chance to act like this with anyone, but she was a woman that wanted to be fucked rough. And she would do just about anything for Avarice if they kept him all to herself.

Heat passes through her body, walls squeeze his fingers, and juices leak. "I am going to orgasm, please do not stop. I am begging you!" The Uchiha Matriarch moans in pure ecstasy the upcoming release soon to depart.

Avarice fingers glaze Mikoto's nerves and trigger an orgasam. Wetting his fingers and her black laced panties, as he gently pulls them out one by one.

"Did I satisfy you M'lady?" Avarice gives a slight nod to the woman.

"You satisfied me with your fingers quite well my, but I will return the favor before the main course."

Moving to her knees, she rubs the engorged member. Urging him on, as she lets out playful moans and dirty words. "You want to fuck me don't you? This milf that you want all to yourself."

Exposing his cock to her eyes and engulfs it into her mouth. Head going up and down, as her eyes lay upon his. Moaning to vibrate the cock inside her mouth and using her hand to rub his balls.

"Fuck. You are good Mikoto." Avarice holds onto the back of her head and lets the woman pleasure his cock. It isn't the first time he had a blowjob, but damn sure is the best one yet.

Mikoto could not help but to give a soft yelp as her head is force to engulf the member. Forcefully him deeper into her mouth, fluidly moving her tongue in various motions entrance with taste of his cock. His cock tastes sweet to her, unlike her husband who a tangy flavor in the one time she did give him a blowjob.

Avarice's cock is getting a heaven of its own. The warmth, movement, and large breast upped his desire. When he looks at the women, her eyes change from black pools to a memorizing Sharingan.

To him, her beauty is comparable to the goddess Tsukiyomi. Fugaku is a fool to let such a woman be disappointed and lonely. Although, his loss is now his gain and he plans on taking full advantage of it.

Mikoto felt her throat full of this Avarice's cock and gave a moan. He grabs head forcing her to deep throat as he releases a rush of semen upon her throat. Turning it white with children, while feeding her all the same.

She pulls away choking and coughing from the sudden and large load. Cleaning her lips with one fell swoop of her tongue. " Delectable. Now it is time for the main course, Avarice. Are you ready to fill this milf with your children?"

Picking Mikoto up and pressing her against a nearby tree. Avarice spread her legs, moving the black-laced panties to the side, and rubs his head against her entrance before roughly ramming his cock inside of her. She moans aloud, the large intrusion of his cock begins to stretch out her tight pussy.

"Don't be gentle Avi." Mikoto moans out, while wrapping her legs around the shinobi before her. She favors the position. It will be less stress on her back and offer support for her body.

Avarice gets into a rhythm and thrusts his cock vigorously. Stretching Mikoto's tight wall and sending her to a pleasurable heaven. There is no doubt that this man made her feel special and could please her every desire with just his cock alone. It is thick, and he is pounding her extremely well.

Thrust after thrust her pussy would shake overwhelmed by the cock inside her. No mercy is spared upon her and she loved it. Not being treated like some Cinderella that was only meant to clean and bear children, but being treated as a dirty whore being a definite bonus.

"More...please...please Avi...give your dirty Uchiha whore more!" Mikoto screams to heavens not caring who hears her scream. This pleasure was not and will not be impeded by anyone, including her own husband. She would bear this man's children, in secret, if that kept him all to herself.

"Your wish is my command Miko." Avarice smirks and places his hands around her throat, choking her slightly. Not enough to stop her breathing, but enough to formulate the dark fetish.

Picking up his thrusts with amped strength and speed, soon she is moaning louder in his ear. Incoherent groans and mumbles flooding from her mouth. Desire reworking her brain to only focus and take in the fulfillment from her secret lover.

Mikoto's large bouncing breasts rub against Avarice's chest stimulating them from his rough clothing. The harden nipples caught his attention, in which leads to him turning her around and making the large breast rub against the tree.

"Naughty woman. Getting turned by such primitive methods. Whatever will I do with you, Miko." Avarice whispers into his woman's ear. Almost as if he was a demon trying to tempt an angel.

Mikoto lets out another scream, as she feels Avarice pinch her nipples and suck her neck his teeth planted on her silky skin. It was an amazing feeling and her nipples have become real sensitive from the constant sex.

"Oh yes! That is it! Fuck me Avi! Fuck me like I am your property! Please!" Mikoto shouts out as he slams into her g-spot and punishes her large areola and nipples.

Seeing her reaction, Avarice took her words to heart and his mind started to go into euphoria. Her body was already tightening up, so the pleasure his cock is receiving is beyond immense. The wet walls kiss his cock and tightness made the rhythm even better.

Mikoto begins to prepare for another orgasm. Thrusting her hips and curves Avarice's own to get his cock deeper inside of her. Slamming it into her womb she howls out in immediately pleasure. Sensational fucking has her nerves on edge, and with one last thrust into her womb she let loose. Body tightens and walls become immensely tight, cum flows out from her pussy more and more.

"Fuck." Avarice chokes her harder before letting out his own orgasm. Filling her entire inner chamber with hot semen. In response, her pussy clamps down and milks the cock buried deep inside.

Mikoto's breathing becomes uneasy and tired. She could not believe she had a chance to orgasm twice in one session.

Letting go of her throat, Avarice helps her to the ground both relaxing from the long session. "You are one hell of a woman, Mikoto Uchiha."

" I try," she giggles softly. Looking at the dick that made her pussy feel so saturated in fluids. It is still hard, how about I help you with that. Shakily standing up, Mikoto positions her asshole over his cock. Plunging down in one go as screams in pain. Giving up her anal virginity to the man she has only know for a few days.

Avarice groans at the newfound tightness loving how she moves her body causing the large boobs to spill out from there confines. "Damn, you are tight." Leaning up to suck her nipples and smacks her round ass. Causing it to ripple from the resounding hit and making a noise that he enjoyed far too much to only hear once. Avarice begins to spank Mikoto's quality ass loving the feel of dominance and control over the Uchiha woman.

Mikoto cries out while riding the member. She could feel her ass beginning to turn red from the smack and she loved it. Being treated like this was a fetish that Fugaku did not want to partake in. "I've always been sensitive, so turn me into your own personal Uchiha slut."

She feels the length of his cock pounding her small asshole causing her whimper submissively. Reaching down to open her pussy and rub her clit adding additional pleasure and a show for her partner.

To better the show, Avarice grips Mikoto's hips and begins to go faster and harder, giving erratic and hard thrusts. The sound flesh slapping together, smells of heavy sex fill the air, but are empowered by Mikoto's loud moans. Avarice did not know why, but he wished that this woman was his wife. His to see everyday and to claim. Not that damn Fugaku, but at this rate she will be his one way or another.

His cock felt in heaven. Her ass is riding his cock like a steed and he is going to help her saddle up. Taking control, he slaps her round ass firmly again. Burying his cock into her ass as deep as it would go, and repeatedly punishing the tight hole.

Mikoto pants loudly. Arching her body and letting her raven hair loose giving Avarice an opportunity to grab it. The effect being his cock plunging into her ass viciously and without stop. Reshaping it just for his cock alone.

"Yes, harder, fuck my ass harder. Reshape my innards for you alone master." She said pressing her hips back onto Avarice's. "Make me your personal slut. I'll do everything you ask of me. Just make me yours!" She begs as she looks into the man's eyes with her Sharingan.

His balls tighten up and cock quivers as he releases the load into her ass. Pumping every inch of his children into Mikoto's tight hole. Loving the the sudden rush of pleasure as he released in Mikoto's ass, slowly pumping in the more to make sure he gave her all of his seed. Slowly pulling out and holding the woman close to him.

Mikoto lays close to him, snuggling for warmth after their reliving session of sex. Avarice strokes the long strands of raven locks, while the woman adjusts herself. "Mikoto, I wish you found me earlier. Then, maybe... maybe we could have been more."

Mikoto smiles softly listening to her companion, " It's not too late, but we will have to be more careful. Fugaku is very observant and has been questioning my behavior lately."

"I see Miko. But, what does that mean for you and me?" Avarice asks silently afraid to lose the only woman in his life to her husband. Ironically that is how it should be, but he is greedy and wants her to himself. He would have her to himself.

"It means sweetheart," kissing his lips, " That we will do this more. But, have to be more observant of our actions and not raise suspicion for now." Mikoto fixes her clothing and turns off her Sharingan.

"We should get going now shouldn't we? The day is almost gone and we don't want to get seen like this." Avarice stretches from his position helping his woman get up.

The two walk together holding hands until their paths split and say their goodbyes for the evening. Neither noticing that someone had seen their "little" exchange.


	3. Unrest

The Uchiha Clan, most notably known for their eyes are at a current dismay. No large political coup or anything of those likes, but a figure head dealing with an outsider. While not unheard of it's not tolerated from upper clansman, especially in the likes of an affair. Which could only mean one thing. How to handle the situation efficiently and quickly?

Killing the man would bring them into a negative connotation. Although, keeping the woman from leaving the compound is their best plan of action. If necessary, she will only leave with stationary guards that report back at the end of their shift. Lastly, they could exile the woman from the clan and not speak of her existence. Essentially, blacklisting the former Uchiha Matriarch.

The elders and he himself would decide what to do with his wife. But, for now they needed definite conformation before they create a plan of action.

"Mikoto, do I make you happy." Fugaku questions his wife, the stern look offering no clear emotions.

" Of course you do. Why do you ask?" Mikoto feigned ignorant in hopes that her husband wouldn't catch on to her secret affair.

" You have been going out more and more for longer periods of time. And don't spend as much time around the household anymore." His voice told her that he had known the truth, but wanted a confirmation.

"You make me happy. You're my husband after all, right?" Walking close to the man, as she attempts to hold his hand.

"That is correct." Fugaku ignores her hand gesture, before turning around to face his wife. Sharingan spinning wildly in irritation and anger.

Mikoto activates her Sharingan in response, " Do you not trust me anymore... Fugaku? Or am I not beautiful enough for you anymore? My figure too worn out from having your children?" Insinuating reverse guilt to push back any suspicions he may have about her affair.

"I don't think you should be mentioning trust when you are having an affair. Wouldn't you agree, Mikoto?" His anger reaching the boiling point and eyes change to the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Her facial reaction is enough of an answer to confirm the evidence brought before them.

" My only question is why? I have given you everything you could have ever wanted. Wealth. Marriage. Nobility. A family... So, why did you do it? Explain that fact to me before I banish you from this household or murder you where you stand." Venomous anger dripping in his words and fist clinch hands shake.

Fugaku was never one to show emotion, but this time rational thinking is out of the window. Unleashing untamed anger at his wife. Gripping her throat and lifting her into the air, " Why!?"

"I ca-" Mikoto's voice is cut off as her airways are closed. His grip tightening as her fist hit his back repeatedly and feet move in erratic motions to break from.

"I loved you Mikoto. And this is how you treat me, the man who has made you. Conniving whore. You will never set foot on this compound again."

"Please... don't hurt me, Fugaku." Mikoto pleas through her shortage of breath.

"I have no pity for people below me, especially a whore."

Slapping Mikoto's face, as tears begin to flow. "W-What did I do to deserve thi-"

His fist connect with her jaw creating a crack as it becomes displaced. "You don't have the right to talk."

"Dropping the woman to the floor as he looms over here. Don't look at me with those eyes. The same eyes you stared at him with with your filthy face."

"I-It was a mistake.." Mikoto shields her face, but only serves to aggravate her husband.

Forcing her hands down and punching her once more. This time aiming to break her nose.

Yelling in pain, Mikoto cries tears mixing with blood and pain racking her nerves.

"I should have never married you. There are other Uchiha women that would have loved your spot, but I granted that luxury to you. And you know what you did? You fucking cheated on me with a lowly commoner!"

Fugaku unleashes a flurry of blows upon her body scarring her face, as she weakly deflects the blows. Each bruising her once beautiful pale skin and graceful face.

"I...loved you." Broken voice slithers from her half alive body.

"I.. hate you." Her abuser bluntly states from his looming shadow.

"Get out and never come back..." Fugaku drags the woman to the door and throws her out. Thunder signals an incoming storm, almost poetic to the woman's silent tears.

Fugaku stares at his wi-, no ex-wife for the final time. Sharingan memorizing their final moments together as he slams the door. Collectively signifying the end of their marriage. A political unrest would be before him soon enough, but he will deal with it when the time comes.

Guards escort the once noble Uchiha Matriarch to the gates. Then, helping Mikoto out as they close the entrance before her. Like an angel falling from the graces of heaven, she is now a demon to her own. A woman that will never be known as nothing more than a whore.

The incoming thunderstorm soothes Avarice. It reminds him of his old friend in Amegakure. He could only wonder what she has been up to after all these years. Nonetheless, he hasn't heard from Mikoto today. She would usually come by with an adorable message or something of the like. It wasn't like her to not come by or anything. Reserving the negativity for himself he puts it aside.

"Quiet day," sipping the dark coffee, " I'll probably sneak Mikoto a visit. Hopefully, she isn't too battered up without me." Chuckling to himself he finishes the coffee and prepares to check on the woman.

Little did he know that his small joke is frighteningly true.

Mikoto managed to make it halfway to Avarice's home, but her conscious is slowly fading. Energy drained from the beating that she endured for the sake of her kids and new lover. She could've fought him back, but he would overwhelm her eventually.

"Avi. I'm coming home to you, and you'll finally get your wish after all." Painfully wheezing in an outward attempt to laugh. When Kushina finds about this there will be hell to pay. More so from her not-so-secret lover, than best-friend.

Transversing through the market place making his daily passage. It was quieter than usual, but the gossip was more interesting than usual.

"Have you heard about the new ramen house?"

"No, but there is some rumors about the Uchiha."

Avarice's face wrinkles in interest at this point.

"Really? What's it about this time? There precious eyes not getting enough attention?"

"Oh, something much better than that. Apparently, the Uchiha Matriarch was having an affair and they got caught."

"An affair. How did they find that out? Hmph."

"Wow. The all perfect family not so perfect now, eh? How did they find out?"

"From what I've heard is that someone was training and went to check out the noise. And found them having sex in an deeper section of the forest. But, who knows exactly about all the details? The point is that its ironic and funny."

"So, someone seen us. I knew we should have done it at my house."

"Yeah, you're right man. Beats me, but the Uchiha woman must be quite unsatisfied for her go that length. I wonder how they'll handle this fuck-up."

"Shit. I have to see Mikoto. Quick."

"Beats me, but lets get some barbecue. My treat."

"Deal."

Running along the rooftops he speeds to her current location. The Uchiha aren't known to be forgiving and there is no telling what they had planned for his noble queen.

Hopefully, he could make it to her before anything happens. God knows what he'll do to them if they laid a finger on her.

Mikoto finally made it to the edge of the forest. Konohagakure in her sight, but body slowly giving up. If she died, was it worth it? Giving up everything for a few days of fun? She wouldn't bother rethinking what is said and done now. Avarice is probably on his way to carry her like a princess and baby her to full health. One man has managed to change her life in so many ways, and she would forever be grateful.

Eyes closing, "Mikoto." Faint voice connecting her consciousness to the current world. "Mikoto." It is Avarice, coming to save the woman of his. He was hopeless, but she has begin to fall in love with the man.

Weight shifting and her head laying against his chest, " A hopeless romantic aren't you?" Gently stroking his face, as he carries her presumably back to his residence and her new home.

He ignored her question and hurriedly made his way back home. To treat her wounds and ease the pain she is feeling both emotionally and mentally.

"I love...you." Were Mikoto's final words as she finally falls unconscious from the wounds and lack of energy.

"I.. love you too.." The sky pours down upon them as he continues the trail back. Anger beseeching him, but Mikoto comes first.

"You will pay, whoever leaked this information out."


	4. Dawning Sun

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews, as they really give me a passion to write the chapters for you all. So, without further ado, here is the Dawning Sun.

The last few days have been a roller coaster for the once Uchiha Matriarch. Passionate sex, being loved, standing up to Fugaku, and now home with her new lover. Dare say it, future husband if things work out well for the both of them. Yet, she wasn't completely happy with the new living arrangement.

Her children wouldn't be here as they once were. And that saddened her immensely, but she could not go back to that soulless compound. She would adapt, improvise, and overcome one day at a time. The ringing face pain reminded her of those brutal moments a testament to her cutting bond.

"You shouldn't be daydreaming with your mouth open Mikoto. A fly might take a visit," Avarice makes his appearance with a terrible joke.

"Hey.. Are we at your place?" She barely manages to speak out her bruises and wounds hindering significant amount of he

"Yeah. No one is going to harm you anymore. So, don't fret over the small things. I'll take care of anything you need or want for the meantime." Avarice caress her red checks lightly, gaining a crimson blush from his partner.

"You're a real Prince Charming, but how do I know you will not do what Fugaku did? Taint my mind with sweet lies, then lure me into your trap. Taking me as a wife and bearing children. Leaving me all alone in the same cycle, albeit with a different man and better sex." Her voice breaking into sadness and depression with tints of happiness every so often.

"I can't honestly admit that I love you at the moment, Mikoto. You're great at sex and very loving, but we will have to spend more time together before it just clicks, ya know?" Sitting beside the bed-ridden woman with a sad smile.

"Do you ever think you will love me..?" Clutching the bedsheets not knowing how to feel about the situation. If anything, she has ruined her life and is on the path of no return.

"Give me time and I will love you," Placing a soft kiss on Mikoto's head.

She had nothing but time now. A husband that would be soon issuing divorce papers, keeping her kids from her, and any money she may have had is gone. "I'll wait for you then Avi. Just don't make me wait forever." Producing a tiny smile, as she attempts get out bed.

"I won't Mikoto," Cusping her hand and kissing it. "Now let the Doctor Avi take care of you for the morning, and we can go out for a walk around the village later. If you are up to it?" Avarice playfully asks trying to keep the woman in high spirits.

Rubbing her face, she caresses the bruises that mark her. "If you get a coat, so I can hide my face then I'll go." Mikoto wouldn't go out in public with visual scars, so the public could condemn her with vile words that eat away at her once cheating affair.

"I have coats here, but they're too big for you."

"New coat. Now." Edging the final word, Avarice shunshins from the room. Leaving Mikoto to her thoughts and an empty bed.

"Why did I have to be so needy... I had a family. Children that were distant, but I loved them. And all for this? A man that doesn't love me as of yet, but cares enough to try. A heavy toll for the lack of reward. It's too late to change the past, but the sun rises for another day. I wonder what Kushina will say about all this? It has been a long time since we hanged out like we used to."

Whistling a soft tune, Mikoto waits for her partner to return. Mind fantasying the what if scenarios and possibilities. While natural light floods the room.

Kushina Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage's wife, and best friend to Mikoto Uchiha. Is searching for shinobi attire for her son, at Ken's Training Shop.

The boy had become a rival with her best friend's son, which reminded her that she needed to visit the woman for once. With Naruto mostly busy with the academy, or training with his father she was mainly at home attending to her wifely duties. Boring most of the time, but the shinobi life she has given up a long time ago.

"Mikoto will probably love a visit from me, dattebane!" Kushina hauls her way through the store before bumping into a stranger. " I'm so sorry. Excuse me for the accident, dattebane."

Avarice wasn't one to complain, but when a hurling red mass launches itself into you. There is room to complain then, but he is too easy going to argue. Settling for a simple, "It's fine."

"Where are you going anyway in such a rush that you would knock a complete stranger over?"

Kushina scratches the back of her with a smile, " I was on the way to see my best-friend and I gotten all excited... and bumped into you. I'm very sorry for the trouble, Mr...?"

"Avarice."

"Mr. Avarice. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Who's your friend anyway that you are in a rush to see?" Regaining his bearings, Avarice stands up and inspects the woman. Crimson-red hair that is almost as long as Mikoto's, short stature and nice curves, and Uzumaki swirl outfit.

"Mikoto Uchiha. I'm sorry once again, but I'll be on way now." Opting to walk pass the man and head out of the store before she is rambunctious once again.

"Wait. I know that woman. She isn't at the Uchiha compound if that's where you are headed red head." Avarice calls out to the Uzumaki woman, hoping she wouldn't ignore his call.

"Then, where is she? Last time I have seen Mikoto she was there and nothing has happened since then. So, why wouldn't she be at the compound?" Squinting her eyes in bewilderment, as she whirls around to face Avarice.

"Mikoto, actually lives with me for the moment." Deciding to let the blunt statement take its affect on the Uzumaki. Avarice continues, " If you would like visit her, then I can take you to visit." Finishing off his trail of thoughts and inspection of the red-head woman.

Grumbling to herself, Kushina finally makes a decision, " Fine. But, if you try anything I'll have you arrested. After all, my husband is the Fourth Hokage."

"The Hokage's wife, interesting indeed."

" I won't lay one finger on you, unless you wanted me too." Avarice confirms, " I'll finish this purchase then we can be on our way. Deal?"

"Yeah." Kushina agrees taken back slightly by his seemingly flirtatious suggestion.

The two head to Avarice's home, neither speaking to another as they continue on the trail. Silence isn't Kushina's greatest strength and within minutes she is assaulting Avarice with questions. "How did you two meet? Why isn't Mikoto at the compound? Have you two had sex!?"

Avarice wanted the hell to end, as they woman continued to blabber questions until the manor is in view. Mouth agape from the design and foreign design of his aesthetically pleasing home.

"Shocked?" Avarice smirks content with the quietness that has enveloped the loud mouth Uzumaki. He was never one for the culture here, and took inspiration from his homelands that are now gone.

"If you stare all day, you'll never see Mikoto."

Snapping out of the sense awe, Kushina follows suit ready to see her best friend. If the man wasn't lying about the whole incident of course. If the exterior of the home was a shock, then the interior is something to die for. Pristine material encompasses the manor and set it apart from other homes she has seen. But, this one by far has certainly caught her eyes more than anything.

The duo reaches the room and before Mikoto could comprehend the situation, she's toppled by Kushina.

"Mikotooooooo! I have missed you, Dattebane!" Squealing in absolute delight of being in the presence of her friend. "What have you been up to? How are the children? Why aren't you at the compound?"

Mikoto smiles letting her friend rant and ask an obscene amount of questions.

"Kushina. I'll answer your questions if you give me a chance to process them." Stroking her friend's silky red hair as a calming method for the woman.

"Fine." Kushina stops hugging her friend and settles down. Noticing the bruises on Mikoto's pale skin. Pointing her finger to the not-so-hidden marks, "How did you get those, dattebane?"

Sighing, Mikoto knew the topic of discussion wouldn't be light and her friend wouldn't take it all to well. "Avi? Can you give me and Kushina some girl time?" Getting a nod in response he disappears from the room, allowing the door to achieve an audible click.

"I'll begin with your last question, the bruises can from Fugaku. He beat me and put me out... Kushina... Now, I'm here with the man you met, Avarice." Mikoto lowers her head in shame.

Kushina process it all for a moment. Anger quickly budding inside of her, " What gives him the right to hit you? More so, beat you until you're scarred!"

"I-" Mikoto is promptly cut off as her friend rages in her stead.

"The stupid Fugaku. Wait till I tell Minato about this. He'll be sorry then, if not he will have a very special visit from me personally," Cracking her knuckles menacingly with sinister laughter, and dark over-glow.

"Are you okay, Kushina?"

Sweat dropping, Kushina sighs. "Why are you with guy, in particular? Did he save you or something?"

"In a way, he showed me there's things that I deserve not only as a woman but as a lover as well. Plus, Avarice takes the loneliness away... Making the world worth living in and being here to see. Changing me from a trophy wife to a woman that can be more than helpless. A woman that can go out when she pleases and decide what she wants do." Raising her head to match Kushina's eyes, tears forming in the corners.

"I was alone, Kushina. You didn't have much time for me anymore, and neither did I. The compound was a constant hell and it sucked all life from me... Avarice was an affair gone right. It was wrong, but I was sick and tired of not getting love or attention. Eventually, breaking and doing the deed for my guilty pleasure." Latching onto her best friend as she cries freeing the dams of sadness from her frame.

"I'm sorry as well Mikoto. I should've been here with you and talked to you more. I should've checked up on you. Asked you what would you like to, and so many other opportunities. Yet, I wasted them with spending all my time at home. I'm sorry. But, I'm here now, Mikoto." Crying with the woman, as waterfalls flow each from letting down their friend.

"Thank you, Kushina."

"Thank you, Mikoto."

"Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever, dattebane!"

"Where is my wife, Otsutsuki?"

"In a castle, if we're talking fairy tails."


	5. Rising Moon

The situation within the Uchiha family has escaped immensely. A gap in their network has led to information regarding the uncovered affair. Fugaku was not pleased in the slightest. Letting Mikoto outside the compound was a mistake, a mistake that has caused more rowdiness among the clan.

Continuing on their Coup d'État would be hard without everyone's full help, provided with the fact that the village did not trust them. And often surveillance the clan's affairs with harmful intentions. At least, that's what the elders believe to be the main goal of the leaf.

Nonetheless, complacency will not be tolerated nor will any complaints. They will begin their uprising in three days. In three days, they will be the head of the hidden leaf.

"Time to bring you home, Mikoto." Clutching his fist at the sickening thought of a simple commoner touching his wife. While his prized eyes spin in anger, albeit with no remorse for his own actions. Everything he has done was for the good of his family.

No commoner would defile his wife, no matter the circumstances that have taken place. she was his and would always be his wife. Until the day she does die, or he departs from this world.

Unbeknownst, to the Uchiha clan head, Itachi was listening. Planning to return all the gained information back to the Third Hokage.

Avarice didn't think of how much time has passed since he had left the women alone. Mikoto needed more support than him, and he would let it happen openly. This Kushina is a ball of energy that is greatly opposite from Mikoto's calm nature.

It didn't matter much, although his mind is on the Uchiha. Fugaku, would not allow his wife to stay forever. And he had to be ready for a potential fight amongst him and the clan head. Chances aren't the greatest for him considering the obvious ocular prowess, but he would take those eyes if he must.

Keeping his eyes on any unknown charka signatures that may make an appearance.

"What are you going to do about Fugkau, Mikoto?" Kushina lays with her friend angry about the situation that she has been enduring.

"I can't do much... Even if I wanted too, no one would listen and would just sweep it under the rug. Regardless, Sasuke and Itachi should be fine as they're that man's pride and joy." Annoyed by the situation, and internally frightened about the uprising.

Masking her face to her usual passive smile, "Don't worry too much about it Kushina." Hoping to deceive her friend of the inner worries of a mother. Sasuke and Itachi are her babies no matter how much they have grown over the last couple of years.

Itachi is in the Anbu had less time to spend with Sasuke, but always managed to make time for her youngest. But, that wasn't enough for Fugaku. He wanted Sasuke to excel in everything that Itachi has done, even better until he was satisfied.

"Mikoto-dattebane!" Kushina shouts out bringing her back to the world of the living.

"Oh.. Kushina. What's wrong? Did you need something?" Breaking from the thoughts that have been haunting her lately.

"Your face tells me that there is something you are not telling me... What is it?" Kushina was no fool and that showed when she deduced Mikoto's true feelings.

"It is the clan. They're planning an uprising and have been for the last couple of months.. I'm just scared that it will cost me my babies, Kushina. Avarice tells me to not worry about it so much, and that everything will be fine. But, it is not! I-I... can't handle it. This affair has cost me everything Kushina.

"Mikoto."

"Sure, the sex is amazing and having someone to talk with is very much appreciated. And he makes me feel special and is honest about everything for the most part. But, I cannot keep my mind off if I should go back. Well, at least, try to go apologize and come back to the clan."

"Mikoto."

"I just need you here for everything, Kushina. The affair, the stress, everything. I don't know what to do, and it's driving me crazy."

Hugging Mikoto into her chest, Kushina strokes the woman's hair. "I'm here for you Mikoto, but you have to tell me when something is wrong. And with this uprising, we need to get word to the Third Hokage. I'm sorry for not being here as well. Can you forgive me?"

"You have nothing to apologize for. It is all my fault and I am dragging you into this problematic situation as well." Mikoto tells her best friend in obvious dismay.

"I won't let you handle this situation all by yourself, so we are sticking together. You got that, dattebane!?" Kushina shouts in an uncontrolled but excited tone. Life in the village is going to get way more interesting in the next couple of days.

A soft knock is heard by the two women, "You ladies done?" Avarice peeks head from the door frame noticing the ease of tension from the room.

"We are done Avi, but we are going to need your help. Fugaku plans on overtaking the hidden leaf village by force, and with the cover of night. The elders have agreed to this plan, but I don't know specifically when it is going to happen." Mikoto explains the circumstances to her lover.

"And what do you need me to do?" Avarice already had known that Fugaku wasn't the best of husbands. But, to uprise against the village seemed a bit far fetched. Even for the Uchiha Clan.

"I need you darling to help me and Kushina get to the Third Hokage. Fugaku knows that I'm a walking liability, and will probably come to drag me back to the clan by force," Mikoto walks over to the man and kisses his cheek. " Therefore, things may get real hectic tonight. And after this is all over, then we can have a fun celebration."

"A celebration, dattebane!" Kushina joins in on the conversation.

"We should be on our way. The moon is rising on the horizon and the Uchiha may strike at us first if we are not fast." Rationalizing the urgency of their dilemma, Avarice adorns his shinobi attire.

"Let us go ladies. We have an uprising to stop."

Kushina and Mikoto not their head in agreement, and follow behind the man.

Moonlight graces the dark path, in which, the entourage venture forth. Howling winds blow the Autumn leaves and cool air accompanies the trio. The decision that could cost an entire clan their lives or save them if it all bodes well with the council.

Kushina's face morphs into that of irritation. Fugaku is coming along with a group of clansman to take Mikoto most likely. They would need hurry, as they are far from the central village. Having a manor on the outskirts of the village isn't so great now.

"What's wrong Kushina?" Mikoto notices the change in pace and questions her friend.

"Fugaku is coming with help. I think he is co for you Mikoto."

"You two go on and I will stall them." Avarice steps forward knowing that Fugaku wasn't going to sit idle with the upcoming events.

"Avi. You shouldn't-"

"That's enough Mikoto. You have a chance to stop large bloodshed and I won't let an envious, power-hungry husband stop you. Besides, I haven't done much in this short life of mine besides murder for the village. So, it's a chance for change on my part. Now go."

"Don't die, dattebane. Or I will kick your ass after bringing you back to life!" Kushina pulls Mikoto in increasing speed in a rush to make it to the Third Hokage.

The fiery red head's voice echoes from the foliage, growing fainter as the two women disappear into the trees. Soon, the Uchiha would arrive and he would have to face the inevitable battle with the Uchiha Clan head.

"At least it isn't Summer. Too hot for battle, especially with users known for their fire jutsu prowess."

Multiple footsteps pamper the ground, as red eyes glow in the darkness.

"Where is my wife, Ōtsutsuki?"

"Between a rock and hard place if you asked me honestly."

"I have no time for humor from a dead man. Tell me Mikoto is and I may spare your insolent life."

"No thank you, Uchiha. You can't even keep your wife happy, much less run an entire clan."

"Hmph. I will have fun silencing you for the rest of your life, and then take my wife back from your deceptive lies." Fugaku clutches his weapon, waiting for an opportunity to kill this vile man once and for all.

"If you're going to kill me, then give me your best shot, Uchiha."

"With pleasure."

Sparks of the two blades intensify, as the two men go head to head. In a class of wills that may decide the future of Konoha.


	6. Eclipse

Time sits still for many that could only witness the battle before them. Clashes of speed across the treetops in sync of destruction, uprooting the famous forest of Konoha. While simultaneously setting ablaze the autumn trees, and this is just the beginning of a battle of wills.

Avarice dodges the massive fireball that spews from Fugaku's mouth, " It will take more than your pyromaniac tendencies for you to cut me down." Sweat drips from his head and he sighs knowing that one mistake will be his last.

The Sharingan is a crutch. A crutch that he will disable if possible, but without harming the eyes of course. Blazing through a set of hand-seals, Avarice retaliates with his own justu.

Fugaku eyes narrow as he watches the winds pick up, " What is he planning?" Red eyes cross back in forth to copy the technique only for it his hand signs to stop

"Wind Release: Hurricane."

Massive winds pick up and rain begins to downpour within the forest, instantly quenching the spreading flames. As subpar fire jutsu are not all but dispelled from the playing field.

"This should stop him the Wicked Eye Uchiha from his fire show. It costs a lot of chakras to maintain, yet it should save me from his more deadly techniques."

"Is this all you've for me? Rain and winds? If you wanted to be wet all you had to do was stand still. Your blood should suffice in making you wet enough for the occasion." Fugaku taunts the younger man, as he rushes in for hand-to-hand combat.

Fist connect against each shinobi. Each aiming for fatal blows, while the battle rages on. The movements are crisp from years of battle, but neither fall short in their attacks.

Fugaku quickly gains the upper-hand his Sharingan blazing in excitement, as he reciprocates unfulfilled rage. Burying Avarice in a barrage of blows, as he struggles to keep up. The punches he throws are sloth-like, while he easily dodges.

"What happened Mr. Ōtsutsuki? You had so much to say in the beginning. What happened?" Taunting his adversary, Fugaku smirked. In the end, the man is nothing more than a shinobi who wants more than he can obtain.

Avarice pants ignoring the taunts of the older shinobi. The man could hit hard, but he had a trick up his sleeve. Weaving through hand signs he changes the winds from breezes to deadly air slashes that can amputate multiple trees.

"My charka is running out immensely. I won't be able to hold this jutsu up much longer while enchanting its more deadly aspects. But, Fugaku is being mighty stubborn."

Soon cuts begin to appear on multiple Uchihas, as they try to avoid the phenomenon.

Ignoring the man's stammering taunts. Avarice's fist connects with his face crashing the man into nearby foliage, following up with his sword hoping to end the man once and for all.

Aiming to cut off his head. The sword plunges downward, its speed enhance by the rapid winds. "It's over for you Fugaku." Decapitating him swiftly, as he drops to his knees in content. A burden finally removed from his chest.

However, the world around him begins to fade revealing that neither actually left their location. "Genjutsu..."

"Bravo, Ōtsutsuki. Genjutsu is a specialty of mine. And it seems that you're almost out of chakra and this pointless game is soon to end. What will you do now?" Fugaku mocks the man as if he is a dog. Nothing more than a beast to entertain him and his fellow clan-mates.

Avarice grunts in exhaustion. He is far from energized, but he would fight. And this time, no genjutsu will save this bastard from his fate.

"You're going to die Fugaku, whether it's by my hands or your own!"

"I don't think so Otsutsuki!"

"Water Style: Raging Dragon!"

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

The jutsu clash and the real battle begins.

Mikoto and Kushina can feel the spikes in charka as they rush forward. Neither turning around, yet concerned about their fellow lover/acquaintance.

The information about the Uchiha has to be known sooner than later. And if they didn't make it then the village will be stricken with civil war.

The once beautiful area is now wrecked. Craters formed from semi explosions that have shaken the entire field. A once-clear night has taken on the heavy, nimbus clouds that flood the skies with rain. Cleaning the two men of their bloody wounds and various scarred figures.

Avarice's body is now pushing itself to its max capabilities while running on adrenaline. His opponent's body isn't too far behind and is starting to run on fumes himself. They knew that it will need to end soon, or they will both die from chakra depletion.

Wet blood leaks from Avarice's mouth, as he smirks at the tiring Uchiha. "Why will you not die, Uchiha?" His heart pounding its confines while his eyes hang low from the lack of energy.

Fugaku's Sharingan has been shut off from the lack of chakra. His will to continue the fight still burning inside of him, as it would be below the clan head to lose to a commoner. "I will not die to you... Not today, not tomorrow, and surely not ever."

For once the enjoyment of battle is too tempting to stop and with a decent opponent in a death match. He would not stop until someone of higher authority intervenes or one them dies.

Avarice rushes him with the same tactic, a blade, and speed. Parrying the attack with his shuriken and counters by forcing his hand down and stabbing his shoulder viscously.

"Fuck." Avarice backs away from the Uchiha as the pain of registering. "I'm going to murder you, slowly, but surely. First by taking out those damn eyes of yours." Retaliating in absolute anger, the Ōtsutsuki attacks wildly.

The slashes being unable to be tracked by Fugaku's normal eyes he relies on muscle memory. "Duck. Block. Slash. Kick. Duck."

However, this memory could only do so much as his body is littering in wounds. The strikes being much more untrained made them deadlier to receive, but slightly easier to counter. Initiating the horse, serpent, ram symbol. Fugaku fires a point-blank fireball jutsu hoping to burn the man alive with his final ounce of chakra.

The radiating heat causes him to sweat, but if it killed that bastard he didn't care. Avarice's body isn't found in the darken crater and no charka signature is present.

"He is finally dead. That bastard is finally gone." Picking himself up, Fugaku and his fellow Uchiha make there way back to the clan compound. Stopping for a moment, " Katemi. You and Katsumi burn down his home, and leave nothing."

The twins nod before disappearing from the group as they go to burn the manor.

"Now there will not be any guesses about him being dead." Fugaku sighs in relief as he continues his trek home. For once in his life, things are beginning to look up.

Kushina and Mikoto finally make it to the Third Hokage. Out of breath and tired, but they finally made it.

"What can I do for you two this late at night?" Puffing from his pipe, as he observes the two women with curiosity.

"The Uchiha Clan is planning a Coup d'État. We don't know when it is exactly, but Mikoto thinks it's going to happen soon." Kushina rants to the elderly man while falling into the nearby chair.

"I see. And would you like to add to this Mikoto?" Taking another long puff of his pipe the Third Hokage sighs knowing it will be a long night.

"Lord Third, the Uchiha have been planning this for quite some time. As they feel suppressed and outcasted from the village. In addition to this knowledge, no Hokage has been an Uchiha which also has them stirring up. Lastly, the constant spying from the village breeds distrust between us and the village." Ending her monologue as she sits beside Kushina awaiting the Third's thoughts.

"I will call in my advisors and we will decide what to do for this matter. You two women go home and rest for the night, while this old man deals with this headache." Realizing that he was dismissing them, they both stood up.

Kushina, however, stops, " What do you plan on doing gramps?"

Releasing a puff from his pipe, " Taking a thorn out that should have been removed a long time ago. Go rest, Kushina and Mikoto."

"We will Lord Third." Mikoto walks out first following the dark wooden floors and elaborate ceiling. Kushina follows close behind thinking about the direness of the situation.

Hiruzen waits until they're completely out of the building before he activates the seals. "You can come out now Danzō and Itachi."

The elder man and younger Uchiha appear from their hidden locations. Before taking a seat in front of the Third Hokage.

"Are you satisfied now, Hiruzen? The Uchiha will strike the village and cause a civil war. Your light punishment on them has escalated into untamed resistance." Danzō slams his cane into the floor.

"What would you have me do, Danzō?" Hiruzen questions his longtime friend, as he tries to relax from the current matters

"Massacre the entire clan. This uprising will end with this generation and quench any more resistance from this clan. Using my Root soldiers we can do this in one night. Quick and efficiently, and no one would know."

Hiruzen sighs for what felt like the hundredth time of the night. The Uchiha is one constant problem that always needs attending to sadly. Yet, Danzō's plan is unfortunately cruel and could make the village uneasy if they are found to murder innocents.

"We don't have much time Lord Third," Itachi speaks for the first time since the meeting has begun. " My father has gone for the man that took my mother from him. Simultaneously, working to retrieve my mother back and give an illusion of unity among the Uchiha. Further building the uprising."

Processing all the information and contemplating the weight of his decisions, Hiruzen secedes. "What do you have planned Danzō?" It would cost many lives, but if that is what it takes for the will of fire to burn for another day, then so be it.

Danzō smirked. For once, Hiruzen isn't being a fool and realizes the turmoil that will happen if this is left unsolved. "Itachi will massacre the entire clan and go rouge. Joining an unknown organization that has gained my attention, and will be our double-agent."

Hiruzen turns his attention to Itachi watching for any body movement that distilled his true emotions. Yet, the young man is still as a rock. "What do you think about this plan, Itachi?"

"I will do it... But, leave my younger brother out of this. Is the only thing that I ask."

"It's settled. Tomorrow night, you strike, Itachi Uchiha."

"I understand, Lord Third." Itachi shunshins from the room, as he goes home to visit his compound one last time.

"The Will of Fire burns bright in you, Itachi."

"Cat, summon Homura and Koharu. We will discuss with them further about the cover-up and motives behind this dramatic situation."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"It's going to be a long night." Smoking the pipe once more, as he relaxes in his chair."


	7. A New Era

Crisp flames die down from their burning haze. The land around it scorched from its continuous blaze before finally being put out. That's the sight that Mikoto and Kushina returned to see. A home that is nothing more than ash and blood.

Although, two female Uchiha bodies laid in rest from an obvious assassination. Their eyes were missing and that caused them to be on guard. Someone had murdered them, presumably after they started the fire. Mikoto didn't care at the moment, as her thoughts go towards Avarice. And where he would be at this very moment.

Kushina, however, dragged her friend back to her generous home. Making the woman sleep in their guest room for the night. Without energy searching for a shinobi no less would be a hassle that could wait until the morning.

Nightmares haunted her throughout the night. Terrified thoughts of having lost the man kept her from a good night's sleep. Faintly calling out for her lover, and would hope he responds. Sleeping alone was hell, so much so, that she has Kushina sleep with her.

"I'll find you Avarice. I know you aren't dead..."

"Mikoto, dattebane! You have a visitor."

"Give me more time to sleep... Tell them if it is not important, then I can discuss it later."

"She said she's sleepy Avarice, so you'll have to come back when Mikoto is awake."

Onyx eyes shot open at that name. "Avi... If Kushina is joking then Lord Third have mercy on her poor soul." Running out of-of of the room in a long t-shirt with the uttermost speed, Mikoto goes for the front door.

Avi is right in front of her with a scorched hand, signifying her earlier thoughts about his battle. His clothes are burnt and littered in cuts from an experienced sword user. And dry blood taints the color of his hair and clothing. His grey eyes all but tired, yet they rage with determination. Something the Third always speaks about in his free time.

"Someone is up after all?" Scratchy voice jokes rhetorically as he walks inside the house.

Mikoto could not contain herself and jumps on her Avi with pure happiness. Smothering him with kisses as she thought of the unbearable. "You're... Alive." Stroking his face and staring into his cloudy eyes. "Don't scare me anymore. I thought you were dead."

"I am alive as you can see. Your husband has earned his title after all, as the Wicked-Eye Uchiha. He nearly killed me with his final attack, but I managed to get away albeit with a lot of injuries." Avarice explains his hard-fought battle with Fugaku and the large amount of stalling he had to do for them to succeed.

Kushina listens intently at his description of the battle they took place last night. She had hoped for Mikoto's sake that he came out alive and he did. He is becoming a close friend to her as well, even though the time frame is incredibly short.

"You could have been killed Avarice. Just, try to stay alive for our sake."

Interjecting herself into the conversation, "We told gramps about the Uchiha's plan and he is working on a solution at the moment. So, all we can do now is kick back and relax for the time being."

"So, you both succeeded in your task. Good. Now I can rest for the time being, as my wounds slowly heal with the medicine I've gotten from the general store."

"We are going to wrap that wound and place ointment on it. But, you take it easy or I'm going hurt you." Mikoto goes to the bathroom to retrieve medical wrapping and healing ointment.

Kushina is jealous slightly at the fact that Mikoto managed to get a man to please all her desires. While Minato is great he isn't sexually active and left her desiring more. And Avarice was looking to be a small treat she could try out. If only...

Mikoto returns from the bathroom and treats the man's wound with basic medical techniques. Beginning the process for healing his scorched hand and minor wounds. "This may hurt a lot, Avi." Placing a few drops of antibacterial ointment onto the scarred tissue.

Avarice grunts in pain and tries to ignore the burning sensation. His arm will be scarred for quite a long time and the only thing plausible is to keep it bandaged.

"What did the Hokage decide to do about the Uchiha?" Taking his mind from the pain as he eases himself into the couch.

"We don't know yet, but Lord Third said that it will be taken care of and that he thanks us." Mikoto finishes the wrapping process and sits between him and Kushina.

"Where are you going to live now, Avarice?" Kushina curiously asks wondering about his potential living arrangements.

"A hotel. It will hold me over until I can build a new home."

"You and Mikoto are more than welcomed to stay with me, so your funds can be built up."

"I-Well, uh, sure."

"Then it's settled, dattebane!" Kushina shouts in excitement and hurriedly shows Avarice and Mikoto to their new room.

"Itachi.. are you prepared."

"Yes, Lord Third."

"Danzō have your root seal the Uchiha perimeter. Let no one escape."

It's already prepared, Hirzuen. They are waiting on Itachi to arrive and then it will be activated.

"Good. Let the Uchiha massacre begin."

Itachi opens his eyes as he recounts the final conversation. Taking the sacrifice to save the village from the Uchiha. The peaceful route has all but been extinguished, but if this means creating a better future for Sasuke then he will bear it. His little brother means everything to him and nothing will ever change that. It is time to end the Uchihas forsaken ways.

Clutching the Anbu Tanto and settling his final thoughts, Itachi strikes aiming for the shinobi sector first. Swiftly ending the lives of many, slash after slash, as dark fluids trace his blade. Gasps of life call out for help, while their bodies fall dim. Each murder he commits pains Itachi, but he continues not hesitating as this is for Konoha and his brother.

A child rubs their eyes waking up from a bad dream. "Daddy?" The child calls out only for the blade to end their innocent lives. Blood drips from the young boy, while his black eyes stare into Itachi's soul. Haunting him for the sins that he is committing.

"Just keep going Itachi." A small mento to stop his atrocities from overtaking his mental state. "I'm sorry, little one."

Closing the child's eyes for an eternity of dreaming. Itachi did not know why Madara let the child slip pass him. Nonetheless, he did not have time to evaluate the notorious Uchiha's decisions.

Blood plasters the walls as bodies go limp, faint traces of light reflect off the tanto. Symbolically revealing a pain-stricken face that has to endure the suffering for others. A true shinobi that will be remembered for his deeds or atrocities.

Uchiha after Uchiha, the clan is slaughtered. Few begin to wake, but all for naught as Itachi quickly kills them in hopes to make their suffering not too cruel. He hates killing, yet his life required it to be so. A life that problem found humor in his hypocrisy and pacifism.

"It will be over soon." Comforting himself, Itachi finishes the shinobi sector. Hallow cries echo the forsaken halls and death follows behind.

The Uchiha elders hide in their emergency room, in hopes that they would not be slaughtered. They had known that Fugaku's oldest has been acting strange, but to go this far is blasphemy. That damned village wanted them gone and they are doing it by an Uchiha no less.

The wooden door slides open and a blazing sharnigan is their final view. Their hearts being quickly punctured and throats slashed. Henceforth, ending the figureheads of the Uchiha and all their indulgence of sins.

Itachi finally arrives at his father. The man resting on his knees seemingly waiting for his death.

"Itachi. I have a request if you don't mind listening to your father one last time."

"Kill your mother. And I'm proud of you son." Fugaku's final words as his world go dark and he passes away from the puncture through his heart.

Itachi stares at his weapon, warm blood silently drips into the pool of blood underneath. Along with tears that flow from his pain-stricken face. He has murdered his friends, family, and clan for the sake of Konoha. To make sure that Sasuke could continue forward without any threats to his wellbeing.

It is over, almost. There is only one Uchiha left that he has to kill and that is his mother. Wiping his face of the previous tear fall and proceeds to leave his dead father.

Walking outside of the clan house and into the streets, he hears his brother's cries of agony. He would put him to sleep and help him grow in power in one go.

Shunshining to his younger brother Itachi activates his accursed Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Big brother?" Sasuke calls out in hopes that his brother will save him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but live to hate me and despise what I have done. Tsukuyomi." Blood flows from his left eye as the technique is cast and traps Sasuke in the illusionary world.

"For the next forty-eight hours, you will watch me massacre. Including our mother and father." Itachi blankly says as he forces his younger brother to suffer for what feels like an eternity.

Sasuke's cries of agony and suffering tear into Itachi's heart. He didn't want to hurt his younger brother, but it had to be done. One day, he would understand why.

The cries eventually stop and Sasuke falls to the ground unconscious. Choking sobs spill from Itachi and he cries once at having to leave the person he loves the most. "I'm... sorry Sasuke. Big brother will not be here to help."

Disappearing to meet up with Madara and tell him of the final Uchiha.

Itachi meets Madara at the outskirts of the compound. Deciding what their next plan of action will be regarding the situation.

"Uchiha Mikoto. The last Uchiha on the list and she is currently with a companion in the Uzumaki Household. Go kill her and him, so that we can be on our way Itachi."

"Understood." Nodding his head to the man's command and disappears. One last Uchiha, the woman that birthed him.

Avarice sits on the rooftop and takes in the nightly scene. Konoha is usually quite amongst this time and the skies are very clear creating an excellent time to stargaze. It is his passion after all and it gives him the ability to think.

"Do you mind company?" The red-headed woman peaks her head outside.

"I don't mind."

Kushina comes outside and sits beside the man. Wondering what made him do this activity so often. "Why do you like to come outside during the night?" She was never one for silence and that had to be broken.

" The Stars, Moon, and just the overwhelming visual is serene to me and there's nothing like it during the day. Hence, why every night I'm stargazing as a way to relax from the stresses of daily life."

"Do you ever think there is something more beautiful during the day?"

"Like what?"

"Whatever comes to mind. A clear blue sky and warm weather make an awesome day, in my opinion. But, that doesn't appear to be the case in yours. So, why is that exactly?"

"Simple. It just doesn't compare in my eyes and isn't as relaxing during the day as it's the night." Avarice doesn't bother to stop his gazing for the woman, while the conversation carries on.

"Makes sense." Kushina moves in closer to the man in hopes that he will take the hint. Closing her eyes as she relaxes against him.

"We have a visitor." Opening her eyes Kushina sees Mikoto's eldest, Itachi. Blood-covered tanto and sharnigan activated to to make his appearance veil, but before she could question him she is put into a genjustu effectively putting her sleep.

"And who might you be?" Avarice gently rests Kushina on the floor and stands up.

"That is none of your concern. Where is Mikoto Uchiha?" The Uchiha grips his weapon and moves closer.

"That is none of your concern. But, if you are going to kill her then I'm going to stop you right here." Avarice grabs his kunai in preparation for the battle. This boy appears to be well trained but doesn't have too much chakra, so he should be alright.

"I will kill you. Step aside or die are your options, Mr. Ōtsutsuki."

"I don't think so-"

"Tsukiyomi."

"Where am I?"

"You are in Tsukiyomi. A world that I control every aspect of Mr. Ōtsutsuki."

"And I'm just going to be snapping out of this." Charging his charka to displace the genjustu, but it's all for naught. "Interesting." Cutting his arm with the kunai which only harms him.

"Avarice, you shouldn't harm yourself. It makes me sad." Mikoto somberly says as she hugs him.

" I have already killed the Uchiha and my mother is the last one." Itachi grabs Kushina by her hair as she wiggles in pain. "Give me Mikoto Uchiha or her dies." The tanto rubs against the woman's neck drawing blood as tears go down her face.

"Please don't let me die, Avarice. I'm begging you, dattebane." Kushina pleads to the older shinobi in hopes that he will not let her die.

"I-I will not let you have Mikoto."

"Then, you will kill Kushina." Itachi forces Avarice's body to move forward with the kunai in his hand. The weapon slowly sweeps into her abdomen as she screams in pain.

"Stop... stop." Protesting weakly as he is the one that is killing Kushina. "This can't be real.. can it?"

"It's not too late to give her up, Avarice. Otherwise, Mrs. Uzumaki will be dying to your hands and it will be your fault. After all, the hand that is killing her is yours."

"I... won't." Protesting against the Uchiha as he will fight the boy is fading.

Avarice's hands maneuver the kunai into Kushina lungs.

Gasping for air she gasps for air to fill the missing oxygen, while pain overcomes her body and blood fills her esophagus. " I-I... love you Avarice." Bloody lips connect with his own as she falls from his arms. Kunai lodged into her vital organ and blood gathering around her.

Avarice hands shake as he just killed the woman. "Ku-s-shina. I am sorry."

"What is going on up here? Itachi?" Mikoto appears from the inside of the house. Stretching and yawning as she has just awoken from her slumber. Onyx eyes lay upon the dead Kushina, realization hits, and tears fall. "My best friend is dead... And you killed her."

"I didn't kill her. Your son made me do it."

"Mother." Itachi appears behind Mikoto and plunges the weapon through her heart silencing her completely.

"Mikoto! No..! No! No!" Regret boils inside Avarice as the two women he has come to care about are both dead. One from his own hesitance and the other because he was too slow. He would kill the man and bring about suffering for the bastard.

Grey eyes transform into red-ringed eyes that have six tomoe. Glowing with unrivaled sorrow as he charges at the murderer with a black rod that hums with chakra.

"What are those eyes?" Itachi questing himself, while dodging the attacks as he chains the man down. This battle, although illusionary, is taking far too long for his liking. And it is about time to wrap it up before Madara or the patrol shows up.

Forcing Avarice to repeatedly watch the gruesome murder of Kushina and Mikoto repeatedly. However, Itachi's Mangeko Sharingan is reaching its limit and subsequently genjustu before it can take its full effect.

The world around them reverts back to normal, but the genjustu has taken it to affect on Avarice. Draining him of his fighting spirit and charka from the activation of his own Dōjutsu.

Avarice breaths in and out sweating from the intensive genjustu. The physiological torture reminds him of his younger days during the war. He will continue fighting as long as needed. Fortunately, for him, another presence has been revealed.

"Itachi. Why are you still here?" Madara appears from his personal dimension annoyed at the Uchiha.

"I was just wrapping up. My mother is dead, but this man here has a unique dōjutsu. The village sensors are on there way as well, so we should hurry and go." Itachi explains to the elder Uchiha.

"You are right. Unique dōjutsu, hm." Madara places his hand on Itachi and they both vanish from the village.

"It is over." Avarice's body gives out from chakra exhaustion and his world goes black.

"The Uchiha have been dealt with, Hiruzen. What will we do about Mikoto and Sasuke?" Danzo inquires from his longtime friend. An opportunity is at his horizons if he plays his cards right.

"I want your underground shinobi to recover all the Uchiha eyes and bring them to be sealed. The risk of having such ocular prowess rotting or at the hands of Orochimaru is far from good." Hiruzen grimaces at his past mistakes. Orochimaru is one mistake that he will not leave again, no matter the cost.

"You have finally gained a backbone. Konoha needs it after all this turmoil that will soon to arise from the extinction of the Uchiha. And the Uchiha's eyes will be brought to you before the night is over, I assure you."

"Now for Sasuke, he will stay at the compound afterward or a new home with his clan fundings. But, Mikoto Uchiha must not be seen by Sasuke as she is officially declared dead. To avoid any more problems, we may decide to summon her tomorrow to discuss these arrangements." The Third Hokage knows that Sasuke may eventually find out the truth, but having his mother around would not help.

"Leaving the Uchiha woman alone should not tamper with any of our plans if she does cooperate. Otherwise, she will die before sunset."

Hiruzen tiredly nods to his companion the burden of old age is quickly catching up to him. A successor will be needed soon as he can't be the Hokage forever. Jiraiya is a pervert; Tsunade a drunk; Orochimaru is Orochimaru. Minato is out still young, but he may be the future Hokage. This village needs a younger flame to guide it and he will soon nominate the new Hokage.

The night is still young and the moon hangs high, and so much blood has been spilled in a short amount of time. Everything he has done is for the village and will always be for the village until he can't service it anymore.

"You are dismissed Danzo. If any further issues arrive, then alert me."

"Understood, Hiruzen." Danzo takes his bow and exits the room. Leaving his teammate to the work that waits before him.

Once the door clicks and Hirzuen are alone he pulls out Icha Icha Paradise, an erotica novel by his student, Jiraiya. Stress is a killer and the paperwork can wait until tomorrow. Laying back in his chair he takes a puff of his pipe and begins the book. Summoning Mikoto and dealing with Sasuke can wait until tomorrow.


	8. Moving Foward

The last few months for Konoha have been a whirlwind. The Uchiha Massacre, Orochimaru's defection, a war on the horizon, and minor inconveniences that plague the village currently. Lord Third has informed Mikoto that she can not see Sasuke or interact with him at all. This decision is impacted by Itachi's goal to help Sasuke grow and come to kill him.

Avarice and Mikoto have grown closer over the last few months, as she is pregnant with his daughter. They bought a home within the city for quick access to the hospital and Kushina. In which, their red-headed friend adores as she can visit often without having to worry about the visitation.

Sasuke has grown cold and distant opting to only focus on training to kill Itachi. Naruto was his only friend and rival, a last spark of happiness that he could depend on.

The village tried showering him in gifts and everything they could but he would only accept the bare minimum. Pity isn't his forte and he wouldn't accept it.

He never could find out who kept leaving gifts in his home. His favorite meal sometimes being left in the kitchen as well. It had a similar taste to his mother's, but she is dead. Nonetheless, he didn't ponder too much about the situation and kept living his life.

Itachi eventually found out that he had a little sister soon to be born. Sadly, he wouldn't be able to see her often while inside the criminal organization. After everything he has done, it would hypocritical of him to visit her and not Sasuke. Although, for two different reasons.

Time in the Akatsuki isn't too terrible with random missions to accumulate funds. But, he did miss spending time with his younger brother. However, he has a duty to perform for the sake of Konoha, Sasuke, and a new sister. And he will perform to the best of his abilities.

"Avi! Kushina! I want tomatoes!" Mikoto cries out in annoyance and desire. The baby is throwing her mood swings out of control, plus making her crave certain foods. Especially a few of the personal favorites she loves, like tomatoes. A desire that she has passed down to Sasuke.

"Kushina working as fast as she can Miko." Avarice rubs his girlfriend hands in an attempt to ease her rowdiness.

"GET. ME. TOMATOES!" Mikoto's sharnigan spins angrily at her boyfriend.

"Yes, dear." Avarice gulps knowing that look all too well. "Kushina do you have any tomatoes done?"

The red-headed woman passes him a plate of tomatoes. " Fresh tomatoes for our cranky Uchiha, dattebane." Kushina smiles and continues to fix up more dishes for her best -friend. It has been a while since she has been so excited about the the pregnancy, much less being a godmother.

"Here you go, Mikoto. A fresh plate of fried-tomatoes." Avarice sits the plate down within easy reach of his woman and comfy up the pillows that she is laying on.

"Thank you both for everything," Mikoto smiles. For once, she didn't have to worry about politics, clan matters, or anything stressful. Just relaxing and being supported by boyfriend and best-friend.

"You're welcome, Miko."

"It's no problem, dattebane."

Four months later, Saeki Ōtsutsuki is born. A little blossom of energy inheriting her mother's onyx eyes and father's white hair. She means everything to them and would one day learn of her older brothers.

A/n: The final chapter of An Uchiha Affair. Thank you all for reading and bearing the evolution of this story. I may write a sequel later on, but for now, this story is completed.

A/n: Creating An Uzumaki's Affair, if you're interested in reading.


End file.
